ChristMISS
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Christmas one-shot. Christmas with the tributes is usually fun and games, until Clove's parents decide they are going away for Christmas. Clove's convinces them to let her return to spend time with her friends but things quickly took a turn for the worst. With everything falling apart at the seams, will Clove and her friends be able to keep it together? Modern AU


**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Merry Christmas. And guess what. Even though you guys probably think I'm dead, I'm not. I've been here all along. I've just been silently lurking in the shadows. And random story time: I was texting Sherekhanrox because we're best friends and she sent me a picture of a heartbeat and asked if it would stop, would I miss her? I was shocked she even had to ask. I would be crying for weeks on end. I would also have to quit Fanfiction because it would be too much of a painful memory. So I have a question for you guys. What would your reaction be if you got that text from your best friend. Okay, I'm working myself up. For now, enjoy Christmas wrapped up in a one shot.**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile. I will not be writing until people vote.**

**Also, here's my story. it is 1:30 in the morning where I am. For the past hour, I have been trying to upload this using my phone. I finally said enough is enough and went to get my laptop from the living room and now here I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. I do, however, own, Jett, Cephas, and Isabelle. If you have no idea who they are, check out the Broken Glass Series for Isabelle and Jett or Over Protective for Jett and Cephas. I have no Cephas and Isabelle stories.**

Christmas One Shot

Clove POV

"Do I really have to come?" I asked my parents.

"Yes Cloverfield," my mom sighed for the tenth time today.

"I really don't want to go."

"Just suck it up Clove!" my twin, Jett, yelled from his room upstairs.

It was about a week from Christmas. My mom and dad want to take me and and my brother skiing in Aspen. I would prefer to hang out with my five best friends watching movies.

"Can I please just stay home?" I pleaded.

"Are you still on that?" my older brother, Cephas asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes. I want to stay and watch movies with Cato, Foxface, Marvel, Katniss and Peeta!" I yelled.

"Here's the deal," my mother reasoned. "I know we are heading out for two weeks but you can fly home Christmas Eve to be with your friends for Christmas but then you have to come back to Aspen on Boxing Day. But if you change your mind, you can stay for Christmas."

"Take the deal Clove. It isn't going to get better than that and the deal will be off the table in less that a minute," Cephas stated.

"Cephas Devan-"

"I'm going," he sighed.

I watched my older brother walk into the living room.

"That works. Is Cephas going to be taking his car to the airport as well as you guys and yours or will I have to take mine?" I asked.

"You'll drive if you'll be coming home early," both my brothers yelled.

"Fair enough," I smiled.

I walked out and pulled my phone out. I went into the piano room and sat down. I open up the group message.

Clove: Going to Aspen with the family but coming home to spend Christmas with you guys. Then going back to Aspen.

Katniss: You better be staying for more than just Christmas. If you love us, you'll stay once you're home.

Peeta: She loves us but if her parents can afford to fly her back to Aspen after she spends Christmas with us, of course they will. You know the Sevinas.

Foxface: We'll miss you. When are you flying out?

"Clove! We're leaving! Are you packed yet?" my dad yelled.

Clove: Now.

Cato: NO!

I smiled as I tucked my phone into my pocket and ran up to my room. I grabbed my new suitcase. It was rainbow zebra print. I walked back down the stairs and grabbed my winter gear. I ran out and put my suitcase in my trunk. I flopped down in my car. I followed my parents to the airport. I parked and we went into the airport. Aspen, here we come.

*Christmas Eve*

I wake up and look around. Still in Aspen. I get up and get dressed. I wasn't actually taking my bag back. Luckily, my brothers were in the connected room. I go into my bathroom and deal with my hair. I tie it back into a ponytail and then look at myself in the mirror. I look fine enough. I put on my boots and then my jacket and scarf. Jett came into my room.

"Hey Clove. You heading out?" he asked.

"Yup. Aren't you staying in my room until I get back?" I ask.

He nodded.

"Hey Double Trouble," Cephas said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Cephas. I'm just heading out," I told him.

The boys both gave me a hug. I walked to my parents' room and knock. There was no answer. That's no surprise. I then look down and see a small box on the floor. I pick it up.

_Merry Christmas Clove. Here's an early gift. The family will be celebrating when you get back._

I smile and walk to the elevator. The only things I have are my iPhone, iPad, headphones, wallet, and keys. I catch a taxi to the airport and head out. I plug my headphones into my phone and turn on Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan then grab my iPad and start to read The Hunger Games. I've read it like twenty times but why not read it again.

...

The plane lands so I get up and head out of the airport. The snow picks up as I walk outside. I run to my car and turn the key. I pull my phone out and start the text.

Clove: Just landed, where's everyone?

Marvel: Hiding at Peeta's. There's food and fresh baking.

I smirked. Marvel. Why am I his friend? I throw the phone into the backseat and slowly drive out of the parking lot. The snow just seems to be getting heavier and heavier. I struggle to see. That's when I saw the headlights coming my way. I quickly serve out of the way and off the road. My car hit a tree head on. I know I hit my head. I take my hand away and saw blood. I heard someone trying to get into my car. That's when blackness took over.

Cato POV

I stare at the door of Peeta's house. I'm just waiting for Clove to come in and give us hugs. I'm hanging on the couch upside down. I look back.

"What the hell are we watching?" I ask.

We all look at Peeta. He picked the movie.

"I don't know. It's one of Rye's," he explained.

My phone started to ring. It was an unfamiliar number. I stand up and walk into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr Cato Hadley?" a female asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"A Nurse at Panem's local hospital. We were looking through a recent car crash victim's phone and you are the most recent contact apart from two boys named Cephas and Jett. We had no answer with them so we called you. We were hoping you could come down to the hospital."

My heart dropped. Who could possibly be texting myself plus both of Clove's brothers. There only one person I could think of.

"May I ask for the patient's name?"

"Cloverfield Sabrina Courtney Sevina."

I dropped my phone. The group turned to me.

"Cato?" Marvel asked.

"Grab your coats," I demanded.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"Get your damn coats and get in my damn car!" I yelled.

Nobody questioned me. We drove to the hospital and walked inside. I walked up to the secretary.

"Cloverfield Sabrina Courtney Sevina."** (A/N *facepalm* I just realized what happened. Oh well.)**

She typed into the computer.

"Miss Sevina is not accepting guests at the moment."

I smacked a jar off the desk and walked over to my friends.

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Katniss questioned.

"Clove was in a car crash and neither of her brother's are answering their phones," I explained.

Peeta took his phone out.

"Anyone have Cephas- Never mind. Rye will," he stated.

Peeta got up and walked away from the group.

Peeta POV

Once, twice, three times. My brother answers his phone.

"What is it Peeta?" Rye asked.

"What's Cephas' phone number?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I need to get a hold of him and I don't have his number."

"Why do you need to call Cephas?"

"Just give me the number Rye!"

"Fine."

My brother gives me Cephas' phone number then hangs up. I quickly add Cephas into my phone then quickly send him a message.

Peeta: Hello Cephas. This is Peeta Mellark. There's been a small issue and I was hoping you or Jett could give me a call first chance you get.

I hit send then open my conversation with Jett.

Peeta: Hey Jett. Call me with Cephas ASAP. It's an emergency.

I put my phone to sleep and tuck it into my pocket. I head over to the main group and my phone starts to ring. It's Jett. I answer quickly and walk away again.

"Hey Peeta. You caught us literally right before we got on the lift. What's going on?" Jett asked.

"One, do you really carry around your phone while snowboarding? Two, it's about Clove."

"What's wrong with Clove?" Jett asked in a panic, completely ignoring my question.

"She was in a serious car crash."

"Cephas, call mom!" Jett yelled to Cephas.

"What?" Cephas asked in the background.

"Call Mom. Tell her to meet us in the lobby!" Jett yelled.

"What's going on?" Cephas asked.

"I'll fill you in later."

"Jett?" I asked, not quite sure if he knew I was still there.

"Thanks Peeta. We'll be there in a couple hours," Jett said before hanging up.

Jett POV

I didn't know I could sprint as fast as I was. I made it to the chalet with Cephas following me. I couldn't get the buckle on my ski boots to unhook so I could put on my regular boots so I just said screw it. I ran towards the chalet but Cephas grabs my arm and I fall backwards onto a patch of ice.

"Sorry but care to tell me what's going on?" Cephas asked.

"Clove was in a car accident and is in the hospital!" I yelled.

"That's it?" he asked.

I look at my older brother in disgust.

"She's been in a car accident before. It was with me while you were at that Video Game camp," he explained. "She was on her feet in a week."

"Call mom. Peeta seemed pretty panicked on the phone," I explained.

"Peeta? He's the biggest drama queen ever," Cephas laughed.

I pulled my phone out. If Cephas wasn't going to call mom, I was.

"Mom, Clove was in a car crash," I reported as soon as she picked up.

"Jettison, we have three problems here. One, you are completely overreacting. Two, your sister's been in a car crash before, she'll be fine. Three, there's a storm in Panem and all planes are grounded and no one can get into the city. If your friends are there, it's fine," my mom said. "Just go snowboarding with Cephas and stop freaking out."

I hung up. When I turned to Cephas, I noticed the smirk on his face. I grabbed my snowboard and clipped myself in. I started to snowboard away from my older brother but he quickly caught up.

Please be okay Clove.

Foxface POV

I cuddle up against Marvel. I'm so scared for Clove. I look outside and see Clove's car in the parking lot. I guess they brought it here. I put my jacket back on.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back."

I walked outside and to Clove's car. I struggled but got the door open. There had to be something in here. I looked around. I sat in the driver's seat. I know the office people have her phone but maybe I can find something else. I pop be trunk and get out of the car. I looked and saw her carry-on bag. The obvious things would be in there. I go back into the cab of the car. I open the centre console and see a saw wrapped box. I take it out and take the ribbon off I take the lid off the box and look inside. There was a silver necklace in there. I lifted it out. It was an infinity sign with five jewel incrusted in one side. I looked at the tag. It was an early Christmas present from her parents. I put the necklace in the box and wrap the ribbon around the box. The box is slipped into my pocket and I head back inside.

"Find anything?" Peeta asked.

"Just a present from her parents. Infinity necklace made special to fit into her family," I stated.

"Cloverfield Sevina?" a doctor asked as he came into the main room.

The group was on their feet in a second.

"Is anyone family?" the doctor asked.

We looked around then I shoved Marvel forward.

"This is her brother," I lied.

Out of all of us, Marvel looked most like a Sevina. He had the green Sevina eyes that only Cephas and their mom didn't have. He did, however, get the brown hair Clove's mom has. While the doctor made a few notes on his clipboard, I slipped Marvel's phone out of his pocket and called myself. I answered it but kept my phone in my pocket. Marvel followed the doctor out and I put my phone on speaker phone.

"Miss Sevina suffered serious head trauma. She is currently in a coma. Where are your parents?" the doctor asked.

Oh shit. Maybe Katniss would have been better. She had the brown hair but her grey eyes were probably a bit of a give away. Marvel was going to ruin our cover.

"Our parents are in Aspen with Clove's twin and our older brother," Marvel lied smoothly.

"Three brothers? Poor girl," we heard a nurse say in the background.

"Rochelle," the doctor warned.

"Can my friends and I go see my sister?" Marvel asked.

"Yes. Go get your friends. She's in room 266. Second floor," the doctor said.

I hung up and we walked into the hallway as the doctor walked down the hall.

"Let's go," I said.

We walked down the hall to the elevator and up to the second floor. We walked to the room but Marvel stopped Peeta before he opened the door.

"How the hell did you guys know what was going on and where she was?" he asked.

"Check your phone. I doubt it went to sleep yet," I stated.

Marvel took his phone out and it all clicked in his mind. We opened the door and walked in. We weren't ready for what we saw.

Clove was hooked up to several machines and she was bloody. She had on a neck brace and so many other supports. I couldn't look at that. It was horrifying. I slowly approached my best friend, the group behind me. I was scared to touch for for the possibility of hurting her worst. A nurse came into the room.

"I'm sorry. We need to run some more tests on Cloverfield. We need you five out," she told us.

We nodded but before I left the room, I took a picture of Clove. We head out to Cato's vehicle and we all get in. I start to type out a text to Jett.

Foxface: Here's Clove's current condition.

I attached the picture and hit send. I stare at my phone, waiting for Jett to see my text, until we get to Clove's house.

"What are we doing here?" Katniss asked.

Cato stayed silent but we all went to the door. Cato had a key to the Sevina house so he unlocked the door. We walked inside and all went off in different directions. I go into the living room. I see the tree set up in the corner. It was perfect as usual. The red and gold decorations look stunning as the lights shine on them. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Clove and Cephas decorated the tree. They let Jett decorate the tree one year and they had to do everything over. Jett put the lights up terribly and the decorations were all in the front middle. I'm pretty sure Clove knocked Jett out with a fry pan. I suddenly saw five year old Clove run into the room. She was followed by Jett and a tired Cephas. I remember Clove showing me a home movie like this. The twins were on the ground and Cephas sat down. Clove's mom gave each of the kids a present. As Clove started to rip the paper off the box, she faded. I walk up into Clove's room. I saw twelve year old myself and Clove sitting on her bed. This was our gift exchange. Just like I remember, Jett walked in followed immediately with Cephas dragging him out by the collar of his Christmas sweater. I smiled as I watched myself and Clove laugh at her twin and we exchanged gifts. Other than the food, I still have everything she gave me. I sat on Clove's bed as we faded. I watched as Clove and I walked into the room. This was probably two months ago.

"Calm down. Thresh is a douche," Clove told me.

"Easy for you to say. You never liked him. I actually did," I said through the tears.

Clove looked around before turning to past me.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but Katniss told me that Marvel has the biggest crush on you and you know you like him," Clove whispered.

"And Kat knows this how?" I asked.

"Kat and Marvel are cousins, remember? Plus Marvel can't keep his mouth shut," Clove laughs.

I smile remembering this. I watched us fade into nothing. I walk into Jett's room and see a small person laying with the blanket covering them. I heard the door open and ten year old Jett walked in. He saw the lump and walked over to it. He flipped the blanket off the bed and saw a blanket folded. Clove jumped out of his closet and jumped on his back. He freaked out and pushed her onto his bed. Clove laughed and Cephas stood up from behind the bed with a camera. I remember seeing this video.

I stalked down to the piano room and slipped inside. Myself and Clove form on the piano bench. This is us practicing for the Elementary School Pageant at school. We were trying to play two songs at the same time. We did a mashup in the end. I walked out of the piano room. I wonder in anyone else is having these same visions.

Clove POV **(A/N Time for some freaky ass shit.)**

I sit up and kick my legs off the hospital bed-

Wait. What?

I turned around and saw myself on the bed. I was hooked up to so many machines. There was a tube down my throat. I had blood on my face and what appeared to be a cracked skull. The door opened to the room. I turned and saw Isabelle, one of my best friends, step into the room. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was in her favourite sweater and a pair of my skinny jeans she "borrowed" a couple weeks ago. She was also in a pair of mukluks. She took off her mitts and jacket. She sat down next to me. I was surprised she was holding together so well. She pulled out her phone and looked at a picture. It was from Jett. It was of me. How the hell did Jett get a picture of me in the hospital? I close my eyes but walk over to where Isabelle is sitting. She reached out and touched my hand. That's when I noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Please wake up Clove," she whispered.

She wiped her eyes. I noticed some thing in her pocket. It clearly wasn't her phone. She pulled it out as a nurse walked in. She handed her the paper.

"Mrs Sevina emailed me this. It's permission to operate on Clove," she stated.

I look at the clock on the wall. It was six at night. I was on the road to Peeta's house at 10. What the hell? I've been out eight hours. And what is happening right now? Why am I roaming my room but no one can see me yet I'm laying on the bed? I'm so confused. I look and see the nurse walking from the room. Isabelle walked over to me. She looked at my face.

"Don't worry Clove. They'll fix your skull and your neck and you'll be back to normal," she whispered.

I shook my head. She was right but she was so wrong. I wanted to grab my best friend and hold her but I couldn't. Not in the shape I was in and not in the form I was in. I walked away from Isabelle. I was about to walk through the door when it swung open. Foxface, Cato, Katniss, Peeta, and Marvel walked in.

"Isabelle?" Katniss asked.

Isabelle POV **(A/N Why not? It's Christmas. Let's try something new.)**

After looking and seeing who walked in, I nodded before turning back to Clove. I was close with Clove, not with those five.

"What are you doing here?" One of the blonde boys asked.

"I brought in the paperwork so the surgeon can operate on Clove," I explained, reaching out ad touching her hand.

The door opened again and a couple doctors walked in.

"We are here to take Miss. Sevina in for surgery," the doctor stated.

I nodded and stepped away from the bed and into the hall. The others followed shortly after. I pulled my curls out of the ponytail and I watched the doctors take my best friend away on a stretcher. I was planning to surprise her when she got home from Aspen but I guess it would be nice to surprise her when she wakes up. She has no idea I'm here. I walk towards the door. I can't stay here if I don't know what's going on.

_*The Next Morning; Clove POV*_

I open my eyes and see bright white lights. Oh hell no. I'm not ready to die yet. The light slowly fades away and I calm down. I see my best friends surrounding me.

"Morning Gorgeous," Isabelle greeted.

I tried to sit up but Cato was holding me back.

"Don't sit up," he instructed.

He adjusted my bed so I was sitting up yet laying down.

"Do you remember what happened?" Foxface asked.

"Some idiot was driving on the wrong side of the room. I drove off the road and hit a tree," I explained.

I heard a ringing. It was obviously Marvel. Only he would leave his ringer on while seeing someone with head trauma and just out of surgery. Sure enough, he walked out to answer his phone.

"Turn off your ringer when you come back in," Peeta called.

He nodded and the door shut.

Marvel POV

"Hello?" I asked as I answered my phone.

I really need to start looking at the caller ID.

"Marvel! Did Isabelle get the papers to the doctor? Is she out of surgery? Is she okay?"

Jett.

"Calm down. She's fine and alive. She just woke up," I explained.

"See Jett? I told you she would be fine," a cocky voice in the background stated.

"Shut your fucking mouth Cephas," Jett growled.

"Jett?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How's the trip?" I purred.

"Shut up. Can I ask a favour of you guys?" he asked.

"Whatever you need."

"Stay with Clove."

"That was a given."

A nurse walked into the room.

"I gotta go," I stated.

"Okay. Talk to you later. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jettison."

I hung up and walked into the room.

"Okay. I will grab a wheelchair. There is no obvious side effects so take her home. Make sure she sleeps and call if anything changes," the nurse stated. "A doctor will be in to talk to you seven in a minutes.

"Okay. Who's going with who?" Isabelle asked.

"I have my car and you have yours so why don't the guys come with me and the girls go together in your car. We all meet at Clove's," Cato decided.

_*Later*_

We pull into Clove's driveway. Cato unlocks the door while myself and Peeta go meet Isabelle's car to help with Clove. She parks the car and unlocks the doors. We open the passenger door and help Clove out. We just about carry her into the house and set her down on the couch. She throws Peeta her jacket and grabs a blanket. I don't blame her. She cuddled up and fell asleep.

"She's going to be out most of today," Foxface whispered to me.

I wrapped my arm around my girlfriend. Our group sat down on the couches. Isabelle sat closest to Clove. She brushed Clove's long hair off of her face.

"Isabelle-" Peeta started.

"I don't want to hear it. I know you all are surprised but Mrs. Sevina trusts me way more than any of you. It's easier to send me the paper and get me to come out and look after her. She's the closest thing I have to a sister," Isabelle stated.

"Thank you," Cato finished for Peeta.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"You're right. Mrs. Sevina was most likely to get you to help in this situation. Clove would be dead if you didn't step in. Personally, I don't want my neck rung dry by Jett for letting anything happen to Clove," I joked.

Foxface hit the back of my head.

"Not the time," she growled.

I held my hands up in defence. I noticed one of the family's laptops ringing with a video chat. I got up and got the computer. Katniss took it from me and we all gathered around. We hit answer and saw the Sevina brothers. Jett wasted no time getting to his point.

"How's Clove?" he asked.

Cephas pushed Jett out of our view. We heard s thud so we can only assume he fell off the chair.

"Is Clove alive?" he asked.

"Alive and fine," Isabelle said with a smile.

Cephas acknowledged the girl with a smile.

"Hey Izzy. What are you doing? I thought you weren't coming down until the new year," Cephas acknowledged.

"Get out of my house, Isabelle!" Jett yelled in the background.

"Go fuck yourself, Jett," Isabelle replied.

Oh. They still have THAT relationship.

"Well merry Christmas. See you all in a week," Cephas stated.

His dark eyes gazed up. It was weird. Cephas is the only Sevina without green eyes. He got his Mom's brown hair and eyes while the twins got their dad's black hair and green eyes. The all have pale skin and the twins have freckles.

"What?" Cephas asked the person. "Well tell Jett to suck it up. He's a princess. We were supposed to have a nice conversation with Clove's friends about Clove but he didn't do a nice greeting so I pushed him out of his chair. Do you want to say anything to her friends? Isabelle is there. It's not just the people you don't like," he paused. "Okay. I'll tell her. And will you tell Jett to stop being a princess? Okay. I'll be down on the slopes in a couple minutes."

He turned his attention back to us.

"Jett whines about everything. By the way, Isabelle, my mom wants to thank you for everything," Cephas signed. "Merry Christmas. Going snowboarding. Going to try not to break my neck. Might break Jett's. See you guys when we get back."

"Bye! Merry Christmas!" we all called in union.

"Shut the fuck up," we heard Clove mutter.

"Merry Christmas Clove. I'll get Jett to call you later," Cephas stated.

"Ya. No," she muttered.

We hung up. We turned our attention to Clove.

"Merry Christmas Love," Isabelle whispered.

**Hey Guys. Once again, Merry Christmas. Love you all. Please review and favourite. **

**And before you guys start judging me, I've been through surgery, I know you don't get to go home right after surgery, I'm just too tired to keep writing.**

**Also, I'm not dead. I'm going to be away for a while though.**


End file.
